


You’re a good Friend

by Hacyaddict117



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117
Summary: What I wish would have happened after Galvin’s party.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	You’re a good Friend

Macy was smiling from ear to ear. Her eyes wide. No one had ever spoke so highly of her and made her feel so special. “You’re a good friend Harry” She hadn’t meant to lean in so close as she said it. Her eyes couldn’t help but flick down to his lips. Harry didn’t seem to mind her closeness as he started to lean in towards her. Their eyes met as they both slowly leaned in. Daring the other to pull back at any moment. To break the trance they seemed to be in. However, an interruption never came and their lips met. 

It was slow at first, neither daring to move too fast and scare the other away. Macy lifted her hand slowly and gently cupped Harry’s jaw. He took the hint and deepened the kiss. Macy let out a soft moan as his tongue slid into her mouth. They stayed like that for awhile. Trading soft and sweet kisses. Trying to explore this uncharted territory for the both of them. 

A breathless Macy reluctantly pulled back. She slowly opened her eyes and couldn’t help but suck in a breath. Harry was looking at her like she was Everything. It excited her in a way she had never experienced before. Her stomach doing flips. She was so lost in the feeling that she didn’t hear him speak.

“Macy?” Harry tried to get her attention again. She snapped out of her daze and looked at him, giving him her full attention. “As I was saying, I understand I crossed a line and I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. If you want to we can just-“

“No” she shouted a little to loudly. “Uh, what I mean to say is you didn’t...make me uncomfortable. “ she looked up at him with a light blush on her cheeks. 

“Macy I must confess, I’ve been harboring feelings for you for quite some time. I know you have been focused on Galvin but I was wondering if you would consider..spending some time with me?” He rambled barely able to keep his face from turning crimson red.

“Harry , Are you asking me out on a date?” Macy lets out a nervous laugh. 

“Yes, I suppose I am” He manages to let out as he nervously waits for her answer. He’s so sure she’s about to say no when her hands are wrapped around his neck. Pulling him in for a slow passionate kiss. When they come up for air she places her forehead against his. “Yes” she whispers against his lips. Pulling back with a wide smile, as she watches his face light up with joy. 

Maybe “Friend” was a poor word choice after all, Macy thinks to herself.


End file.
